youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Vision Squad
Team Crafted is the group of Minecraft players that record Minecraft videos together on a regular basis. The members of the group have inspired thousands of people to make their own Minecraft YouTube channels, and some to even create their own YouTube groups, such as The MineSquad. Origins Team Crafted was originally created as group by DeadloxMC as a group of friends for recording. The first three members were SkyDoesMinecraft ,MinecraftUniverse, and DealoxMC. A while later Setosorceror was the fourth memeber to be added and soon Huskymudkips was added as the fifth. Soon enough KermitPlaysMinecraft was added. 1 year later, SSundee joined the group too, followed by Cavemanfilms. CavemanFilms left very quickly due to having two warnings then got kicked by Team Craft for an unknown reason. Team crafted repleced cavemanfilms with BajanCanadian and JeromeASF within an hour, making BajanCanadian and JeromeASF the ninth and tenth members of team crafted. Dawn, who was engaged with Sky at the time, left the team after they broke up, and Dawn deleted her YouTube channel right after. In late July 2013, KermitPlaysMinecraft left too, stating that he wanted to go solo. He was given one warning before also being kicked by Team Crafted. So later Blue Monkey stated on Twitter he and Weedlion have joined Team Crafted. In early November, Seto has posted a video on how he was sick and would rejoin the team once he felt better, but has been kicked out for creative differences. Currently now the team consists of 10 in total, SkyDoesMinecraft, TrueMU, Deadlox, HuskyMudkipz, SSundee, TheBajanCanadian, JeromeASF, their artist Deceptibonk, and their animators Blue Monkey and WeedLion. The fandom of this is called The ''Skydom. ''The Skydom is mostly on Tumblr. There is also famous ships for Team crafted. The most famous one's are Merome, Skylox, Setosolace, Kermitkipz, Truelox, and SkyMU. A ship that should be seen more often is Setolox and SkyKipz. Current Members *SkyDoesMinecraft (Adam) *MinecraftUniverse (Jason) *DeadloxMC (Ty) *HuskyMUDKIPZ (Quentin) *SSundee (Ian) *JeromeASF (Jerome) *TheBajanCanadian (Mitch) *Blue Monkey (James) *WeedLion *Deceptibonk Former Members *CavemanFilms (Dan) - Left for unknown reasons. He is still on good terms with the team. *DawnDigsMinecraft (Dawn) - Dawn left and deleted her YouTube channel after she and Sky broke up, but Sky stated that there is 'no ill will between' them and that 'sometimes things just don't work out'. *KermitPlaysMinecraft (Dakota) - Kermit left and promptly stated that he wanted to go solo. He states that he can not play with the Team anymore and that it is not his decision. The reason for this is unknown, but Sky and Kermit may bear some form of resentment against each other. There is a rumor going around saying it was because he got all his fans from sky, and wanted to prove it on his own, this was prove false as recently he and Sky posted videos of them playing with each other. However, on the Team MVG website, Kermit is listed as a member. *Setosorcerer - Was "kicked" from Team Crafted by a unanimous vote. Ty (Deadlox), was the only one to vote against him being removed. According to Seto's video (which tells one side of the story) he was taken out because of his commentary style. However, Team Crafted is a channel used for Team Crafted to do vlogs and skits on, and because he wan'ts his face and location unknown, he would not do vlogs or skits. Gallery Current Members skylogo.png|'SkyDoesMinecraft'|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/SkyDoesMinecraft mcunilogo.png|'MinecraftUniverse'|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/MinecraftUniverse deadloxlogo.png|'DeadloxMC'|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/DeadloxMC huskylogo.png|'HuskyMUDKIPZ'|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/HuskyMUDKIPS ssundeelogo.png|'SSundee'|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/SSundee jeromelogo.png|'JeromeASF'|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/JeromeASF benjalogo.png|'TheBajanCanadian'|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/BajanCanadian BlueMonkey.png|'Blue Monkey'|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/BlueMonkeyAnimations Weedliontofit.png|'Weedlion'|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/WeedLion bonkerslogo.png|'Deceptibonk'|link=http://www.youtube.com/Deceptibonk Former Members Kermit Team Crafted Icon.png|'KermitPlaysMinecraft'|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/KermitPlaysMinecraft dawnables.jpg|'DawnDigsMinecraft|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/DawnDigsMinecraft cavemanfilms.jpg|'CavemanFilms'|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/CavemanFilms setologo.png|'Setosorcerer'''|link=http://www.youtube.com/user/Setosorcerer Category:Groups